company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodtimes Home Entertainment Warning Screen
1st Warning (1984-1989) Warner Home Video (Warning 3).jpg Warning A: Same as the 1981-2004 Warner Home Video warning. Warning B: On a black background we see the white text with drop shadow: This compilation is under exclusive license to GOODTIMES HOME VIDEO and is protected by the copyright laws of the United States. Any unauthorized duplication is strictly prohibited. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes Home Video releases of the era. Scare Factor: Depends on the following: Warning A: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium. Warning B: None. 2nd Warning (1984-1989) Warning: Same as the 1977-1984, 1987, 1989, 1995 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment warning, except the background is brighter. Trivia: This warning is shown in the Video Pirates segment of the 1987 Universal anthology comedy Amazon Women on the Moon. In the segment, a group of pirates who like to illegally bootleg VHS tapes (the leader is played by William Marshall) find a treasure trove of VHS tapes and laserdiscs. One of them puts one into a VCR, and it displays this warning. He then sarcastically says "Ooooh, I'm so scared!", and he and his crew break into laughter. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was an alternative warning screen for Goodtimes Home Video. Seen on some titles such as Silent Rage. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Warning (Universal eras) (1984-1999, 2000-2005) Warning: Same as the 1980-1991, 1998 Universal Studios Home Entertainment and 1988-2005, 2006 Universal Studios Home Entertainment warnings. Variant: There are variants. The first is the 1980 one and last, but NOT least is the 1988 one. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes Home Video releases of the era distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Scare Factor: 3rd Warning: Medium, the word "WARNING" is an eyesore to look at. 4th Warning: None. 4th Warning (RCA/Columbia eras) (1984-1989) Warning: Same as the 1979-1982, 1983, 1985, 1988, 1991, 1993, 2000 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and 1982-2004 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warnings. Variant: There are variants. The first is the 1979 one and last, but NOT least is the 1982 one. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: On the first screen, it looks like it was taped off an old TV, and the warning looks lit up by an old and worn out light bulb. The second screen's animation and graphics looks very 1970s Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes Home Video releases of the era distributed by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Scare Factor: Depends on the following 1st Warning A: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium. 1st Warning B: Minimal. 3rd Warning A: Low. 3rd Warning B: None. 5th Warning (Deal-a-Meal eras) (1985-1995) Warning: Same as the 1985-1991 Deal-a-Meal, 1989 Deal-a-Meal, 1989-1991 Deal-a-Meal, 1991-1995 Deal-a-Meal and 1991 Deal-a-Meal warnings. Variant: There are variants. The first is the 1985, the second is the 1989 one and last, but NOT least is the 1991 one. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes Home Video releases of the era. Scare Factor: 1st Warning: Medium to high for people who aren't expecting it, obviously due to the unsuitable subject matter, but this is one of the more creative warning screens out there! 2nd Warning: Low to high, because of the gavel sounds and unsuitable subject matter, of course. But this is just as creative as the first warning, possibly even more so! It's probably one of the best FBI warning screens ever made on this very Earth. 3rd Warning: Minimal. 4th and 5th Warning: None. 6th Warning (HBO eras) (1986-1989) Warning: Same as the 1985-1988 Aries Video and 1988-1993 HBO Video warnings. Variant: There are variants. The first is the 1985 one and last, but NOT least is the 1988 one. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: This warning says that "editing" tapes is illegal. If splicing VHS tapes to fix them counts as "editing", then they're wrong, because that isn't illegal. This part of the warning was lampooned in episode 23 of Oddity Archive, in which the series' host (Ben Minnotte) mentions this, then at the end of the episode later opens his house door to discover cops sent by the FBI, who beat him up (off-screen) for doing so. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes Home Video releases of the era distributed by HBO Video. Scare Factor: 3rd and 4th Warning: Low. 5th Warning: Minimal. 7th Warning (1989-1999) Goodtimes Warning Screen (1990.jpg Goodtimes Warning Screen 1990's.jpg Warning: It's almost the same as the 1987-2007 Sony Music/Sony Wonder Entertainment Warning Screen, except the background is not in gradient, the text reads "FBI WARNING" and different warning text. Variant: On earlier releases, "FBI" is larger than usual. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare; seen on Goodtimes releases of the era. Scare Factor: Low. 8th Warning (Platinum Series eras) (1991-1997) Warning: On a green background, we see the white italic warning text FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes Home Video releases of the era distributed by HBO Video. Scare Factor: Low. 9th Warning (1997-2005, 2007-2009) Warning: On a black background, we see a red bar with the words "FBI WARNING" and white warning text below. Variant: On DVDs, the background and text colors are swapped. Used until 1999. The regular version is seen on GT Media and Gaiam titles. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Goodtimes, GT Media and Gaiam releases of the era. Scare Factor: Low. 10th Warning (1998-1999) Warning: Same as the 1998-2009 Rhino Home Video warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was an alternative warning screen for Goodtimes Home Video. Scare Factor: Low. The dramatics may get to some, but most might find it rather funny. Category:Warning Screens